Birthday Chaos
by HealingWinds
Summary: When a dad of a 17 year old, Sara invites the whole Smackdown and RAW roster as a birthday gift this is a birthday she does not want to forget. Really, cause there will be video cameras with the chaos going on! Not only that she forms friendships with a group of WWE superstars in this crazy trip. Side story to my all of my season stories.
1. Taking a bit too far

Summary: When a dad of a 17 year old, Sara invites the whole Smackdown and RAW roster as a birthday gift this is a birthday she does not want to forget. Really, cause there will be video cameras with the chaos going on!

* * *

><p>Taking a bit too far...<p>

"Dad, don't you think this is a little bit over board?" Sara asked her dad, as she saw three buses full of WWE superstars waiting out side in front of their house from the window in her room.

"Nonsense! This was the perfect gift for you!" Her dad said patting her back.

"I am a WWE fan dad...BUT THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH!" She yelled out at him.

There was a knock on the door. _Knock. Knock. _"I'm coming!" Sara's dad opened the door and saw Teddy Long in front of him. "What's up, playa? Can talk to your daughter?"

"Sure thing!" Sara's dad called Sara and when she walked towards her father and Teddy, she raised an eye brow. "Sup?"

"We would like to take you along with other WWE superstars to the mall as the birthday gift your dad asked for. What do you say playa?" Teddy asked. Sara looked so shocked. This was happening WAY to fast! "S-Sure, Teddy..."

"Alright!" Teddy lead to the first tour bus that came in front of her house first. "Just step right there and we'll be leaving in a few minutes!"

Sara nodded at him and went inside the bus. The first thing she heard was the Miz saying, "Cause I'm the Miz and I'm-"

"AAAAAWWWWFFFFUUUULLLL!" Sara finished for him, causing the Miz and the group of superstars in the bus to look at her. Albetro Del Rio smiled and walked towards Sara. "THANK YOU! Finally someone agrees with me!"

"Why you-!" The Miz stuck his touge out at Sara and Albetro.

"Nice come back." Randy Orton said rolling his eyes at the Miz. Then he walked towards Sara with his hand held for her to shake. "So your the birthday girl Sara, right?"

"Y-yup!" She nervously said as she shoke hands with the Viper.

The bus started driving as the three stood up on the bus. The two other ones started following and on their way to the mall. She had to thank her dad for this. Even though this is too much, this was going to be a moment she won't forget.

She sat down next to Albetro as they drove to the mall. The Miz was talking to Alex Riley, who was about to fall asleep while the Miz is talking, Randy and Ron aka R-Truth were together with a Lie detector machine.

"Alright, let's see if you lie about this! Is it true that you sing Eye of a Tiger while you take a shower in a hotel?" Randy asked R-Truth, who had a lot of wires that where on his head.

"Uh...no."

There was this sound almost like a horn from a car that can be heard from the Lie detector. That told he was lieing.

"Ron." Randy stared down Ron, hoping to get the truth from him. The ironic thing here is that his ring name is R-Truth...

"OKAY! I SING THAT WHEN I TAKE A SHOWER!"

_'Ding! Ding!'_

"I knew it!" Randy shouted out loud. The Miz heard this and laughed at R-Truth. "Dude, you sing that? How pathetic can you get?" He kept on laughing.

R-Truth felt like he was going to lose it. "Hey Miz, ask me a question..." He said, as his right eye started twiching.

"Uh...are you ready to kick my ass?" The Miz asked.

"That is true!" He yelled at the Miz. He jumped at him and started to have a brawl with him.

"YOU AND THAT LIE DETECTOR ARE GONNA GET GOT! AND LITTLE JIMMY IS GOING TO HELP ME DO THAT!" R-Truth yelled out as he already started to throw punches to him.

"THERE IS NO LITTLE JIMMY!" The Miz yelled out. He had his arms over his face so his face wouldn't get a black eye from R-Truth.

"OH NOW YOU ARE INSULTING LITTLE JIMMY?" R-Truth started to punch the Miz in a more faster pase.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bus, CM Punk can be seen with his iPod. He was listening to his music like nothing was happening in the bus. Sara looked scared out of her mind as the two fought. She looked at Albetro and said, "Do they always do this?"

"Yes, but its funny. No te preocupes, Sara. This always ends really quick. Like right now." Albetro pointed at the tall man with a black coat and black hat. Sara got more scared when she knew who that was.

"T-That's the Undertaker..."

"Yup." Albetro said with a plain face.

Just by the glaring stare of the Undertaker, both of the men stopped fighting and returned to their seats.


	2. Feeding on souls?

Feeding on souls?

The three tour buses arived at the mall. It was like some kind of field trip for Sara. When she stepped out from the bus, Christian started to record this with a new camera. While we did everyone and EVERYONE went inside the mall like if theres some big group.

Everyone stopped and Teddy Long stepped in front of everyone with a microphone in hand. "Okay, listen up playas!" Everyone turned to the GM of Smackdown.

"All of you can divide into little groups! I don't want you guys to be in a one big group or we are going to have some problems. So now I want you guys to form into groups!" He yelled out.

Everyone went with the people most comterble with each other. For Sara, she didn't follow like everyone else and formed into a group, but somehow she ended up with Randy Orton, Christian, R-Truth, the Undertaker, the Miz, and Alberto Del Rio.

Randy looked for CM Punk and spotted him alone, sitting in a chair next to the entrance doors. Randy sighed. "Phil! Come on, let's go!"

Sara stared at the Straight Edge superstar. It looked like he was texting someone. CM Punk looked up at Randy and yelled out, "NO! I'm tweeting my girlfriend..."

"Phil, Abby can go on without you for a month while she has that leg injury." Randy said, crossing his arms. CM Punk sighed and tweeted Abigail Copeland back '**RatedRDaughter **_Better leave before your uncle Randy starts to get a fit. Love ya.'_

He placed his iPod in his pocket and walked towards Randy and the group. "Alright...let's go.."

Sara knew that CM Punk was dating the WWE's Speeding Bullet, Ivy, aka Abigail Copeland. He probably missed her that much. "So where are we going?" CM Punk asked angerly.

"Let's stop by at the cafeteria. Is everyone hungry?" Randy asked his group.

Everyone in the group besides CM Punk and the Undertaker, nodded their heads. "I just ate early this morning." CM Punk said, rubbing his head.

"...I feed on souls..." The Undertaker reply to Randy.

Sara looked at him and said, "Don't you have that Urn to keep souls in?"

The Undertaker took out the a urn from his black coat. That urn glowed into a light purple and she could hear something inside, like if someone was yelling. The Undertaker growled and hit the urn with his finger. Sara couldn't hear the voice anymore. She shoke her head and stood near Randy Orton and Alberto, the two who she felt more safe with.

The group made their way to the cafeteria and once they arived they saw a paper plane flew towards them and it poked the Undertakers eye. "OWWWW!" He yelled out, throwing the paper plane on the floor and holding his eye.

"Okay, what stupid idiot who want to poke the Undertaker's eye with a paper plane?" CM Punk tiredlessly asked, rolling his eyes.

"Whoever did that...I WILL FEED ON YOUR SOUL!" The Undertaker stormed into the crowd of people sitting in their seats and eatting their foods on the table.

The group left without the Undertaker and sat down in their seats where there was enough for everyone. Sara noticed that Christian was recording the whole time and asked him, "Are you still recording this? How long does that camera last?"

Christian pointed the camera at Sara and said, "It lasts for a day. Just charged it this morning. It works great!"

Sara didn't know there was such a thing like that. Well, not about a camera that can last a whole day...

From out of nowhere, another paper plane flew towards Christian and Sara. It hit the camera lens of Christian's camera. "Hey who threw that?" Christian yelled, trying to see who threw the paper plane.

"Look! Vi a alguien detrás de la mesa y las sillas!" Alberto yelled out, pointing at the last table and chairs that were far away from this group are.

"I think my spanish is correct when I say that, Alberto said that they were over there." CM Punk replied, looking over to the location where Alberto pointed.

"I can barely see someone..." Sara said, seeing two figures under a table far away from the current area Sara's group is in.

"...wait a minute." Christian walked closer to the two figures that were under the table and found Jack Swagger and that Eagle mascot that always follows him. "JACK! You where throwing the paper planes?" He yelled at him, causing the Undertaker to over hear this.

"...No!" Jack's answer wasn't helping when he had two boxes of paper planes with him

"YOU TWO! I will feed on your soul..." The Undertaker dragged both the Eagle mascot and Jack to somewhere else in the mall. Jack and the Eagle mascot were screaming like little girls, well, to CM Punk at least...and the three of them weren't in sight again.

Christian and Sara just looked at each other in fear and went back in their seats just in time for Randy holding all of our food from Chickfila. R-Truth and Alberto helped Randy get everyones food ready and started eatting their own food.


	3. Power down

Power down

While CM Punk was eatting, he checked on his iPod and saw that Abigail replied to his tweet back. It read...

**RatedRDaughter **_Phil, make sure that Randy knows not to feed Mark with souls anymore._

CM Punk face palm his head, realising that he already went off on a soul hunt with Jack and that Eagle mascot...he shoke his head out of that thought. It might of sounded weird in his head. CM Punk tweeted her back with a...

**CMPunk _RatedRDaughter _**_Too late. He left with Jack and that damn Eagle mascot._

He got another reply.

**RatedRDaughter _CMPunk _**_Shit...then prepair for chaos on your way._

CM Punk didn't know what that meant. Not that he cared what the Undertaker was going to do with Jack Swagger and the Eagle mascot. He shrugged and kept on eatting when suddenly all the lights went out.

"What the...?" Sara had no idea what was going on. The whole place looked like everywhere you look it was black. You couldn't even see anything! The only light sorce was the sun light on the roof where the large window is.

"Damn it, Mark!" Randy yelled out loud.

Sara faced palmed. Right away she knew what was up. What she wanted to know is, how the hell did Undertaker have enough power to shut down the whole mall? She wasn't going to get an answer just by standing around.

"Hey, guys? How about we go to the power storage and see if we can get the power back on?" Sara asked the freaked out wrestlers infront of her. Out of all the wrestlers, Alberto Del Rio, CM Punk, and Randy Orton, were the calm ones. However, Randy was pissed off. Then again, he was always angry even on TV!

"That sounds like a plan to me." Randy nodded at Sara.

"In case you all forgotten...its dark outside!" CM Punk yelled out. "We can't even see shit."

Christain coughed twice to get everyones attention. "Never fear my peps!"

Randy mumbled under his breath. "I'm not one of your peps..."

Alberto Del Rio seems to have heard Randy's words and agreed with him. "I hate you too, perro." He said in a low whisper while looking at Christian.

"My camera is like a flashlight, but with night vision! We should be able get to the power storage no problem!" Christian said proudly, not hearing a word Randy and Alberto were saying.

"Alright then. Christian, give the camera to Sara and lets get moving." Randy ordered. Christian turned on the lights that was on the top of the camera and turned on night vision, so everyone was looking at the small monitor. Sara felt weird because everyone was staring at her.

They headed off into the hall way and thanks to the night vision and the light they were able to see where they are going. All of a sudden, someone tripped and Sara thought it was her group that was following her.

"What happened?" Sara asked, flashing the light in the wrestlers faces.

"Hey, none of us tripped." The Miz replied at her.

"Shawn, are you sure you saw a ghost?" Triple H's voice can soon be heard. The group can easily tell that the voice wasn't to far away. In fact, it was right behind him. "Shawn?"

Sara flashed the light infront of the Heartbreak Kid himself, Shawn Micheals. He freaked out as soon as the light hit his face. Shawn Micheals has tripped infront of the group and almost made Christian trip.

"Watch where you're going will ya?" Christian told him, pointing at him.

"Oh, there you are- hey, what are you guys doing here?" Triple H asked. Sara flashed the light to Triple H's face, which caused him to cover his eyes. "Hey, your Sara right?"

Shawn stood up and grabbed the paper from his pocket. It had a picture of Sara and when he looked back at Sara, it was a match. This was indeed the birthday girl.

"Yeah! That's her, Hunter!" Shawn yelled out. Hunter walked towards Sara and gave her a DX t-shirt as a birthday gift. "Here's a free DX t-shirt, kid."

Sara smiled big at the shirt and put it on over her shirt that she was currently wearing. "Cool! The green 'DX' letters glow in the dark!"

R-Truth smiled at her, "Little Jimmy says that we can see more now that Sara has the glowing DX shirt."

The Miz shoke his head. "I told you. Little Jimmy doesn't-" Before the awesome one could even finish his sentence, Alberto held out his hand to cut Miz off. "If I were you, which I'm not, you would not finish that sentence."

And the Miz took his word for it. He didn't as he was soon faced with one crazy eyes R-Truth. They didn't fight, but they stared at each other. CM Punk raised his hand like if he was in a class. Sara flashed the light on him as he asked, "Can we get back to the mission at hand?"

"Yeah! Good idea, Punk!" Triple H patted Shawn on the shoulder. "Now where did you saw this ghost?"

Sara was now confused on this ghost they're talking about. She didn't know the mall was haunted!

"Hunter, I wasn't talking about-" CM Punk grew angry when Shawn cut him off.

"There was this big scary shadow going right for me, Hunter!" At this moment Shawn had Triple H by the shoulders. "It was scary!"

Randy couldn't believe how much of a cry baby the Heartbreak Kid was. "Shawn, that could have been anyone." Randy said.

Sara nodded and agreed with the Viper. "Yeah. You can't just see a shadow pass by you and say its a ghost. There is still a lot of people here. Even in the dark."

"Look, I know what I saw and I say that is a ghost!" Shawn yelled at everyone.

Suddenly, there was this loud banging noice and this scared everyone, even Randy. Sara shined the light in front of them, seeing a fallen Hall of Famer, Edge. Christian quickly rushed over to his best friend.

"Don't worry, Jay. I just tripped." Edge said. He stood up on his own seeing the group in front of him. "Where are all of you going?"

"We are following the birthday girl to the power storage room so we can get the power back on." Randy said.

Another loud banging sound can be heard and Randy Orton was starting to get angrier by the minute. "I swear someone is going to get RKO'd if I see someone triping again."

Sara got scared at his anger that's rushing in at the moment. "A-All the reason for us to get moving!"

"Its about freakin' time..." CM Punk said, rolling his eyes. Missing his girlfriend, Abigail was hard enough, but to deal with this random group made this a bit harder for him. Yet, even though he won't say it in front of them, it was still funny.

Since the member's of DX and Edge had nothing else to do, they followed Sara and the others into the power storage. All of the group had forgotten all about the Undertaker, but little did they know that there was another force similar to the Undertaker that was heading their way.


	4. New Mask and New Task

New Mask and New Task

"Hey guys."

The group stopped and looked at Edge, who was the one calling to them.

"Have you ever get the feeling your being watched?" He asked.

"Nope." The Miz said.

Edge wasn't so sure if he is just freaking out at the fact that this mall is just too dark or that he's just freaking out for the heck of it. R-Truth looked like if he was whispering and again, he seemed like to be talking to Little Jimmy.

"Little Jimmy says that he has a bad feeling right now." R-Truth said in concern.

Edge didn't want to say anything about Little Jimmy, since he knew what would happen if he'd made fun of Little Jimmy infront of R-Truth. To him, Little Jimmy didn't count because he didn't even exist.

The next crazy thing that happened is that the lights came back on, but all of them are red.

"Uh oh." Edge said.

Sara and The Miz looked at Edge. They didn't like the words that came out of Edge's mouth. "Uh oh? What you mean uh oh?" The Miz asked the Rated R superstar.

Kane's theme started to play in the mall like if he was ready for a match! Sara got really scared and stood behind Randy Orton with the camera. "I don't like where this is going..." Sara whispered to Randy.

"What I want to know is how in the hell did Kane get them back open?" Christian yelled out in anger, but as soon as he said that the lights turned off. The mall returned to its dark and lonely self. The smoke suddenly appeared towards them and made Sara's group cough.

"Where did this damn smoke come from?" Randy yelled using his hand to move the smoke away from his face.

They all heard Kane coughing as well and walking towards Sara's group. "Ugh...sorry." For Sara and the others to see, Sara flashed the light in front of Kane.

"Did you put something on fire, Kane?" CM Punk asked him.

"No. I was making a dramatic entrance when the red lights and smoke machine broke down. I was about to give this girl," He pointed to Sara. "...a copy of my mask as a gift. Not only that I'm looking for my brother."

As Kane gave the same mask he'd been using in the ring to Sara, Christain was about to explain the reason the Undertaker had left the group in the first place. "Well we don't know where he is. We saw him draging the Eagle mascot and Jack Swagger saying that he's going to take their souls for poking him in the eye with a paper plane."

"For being a mascot for Jack it sure doesn't bring him good luck..." Sara said, putting on the copy of Kane's mask.

Even though Sara's group could barely see it because of his mask, his eyes widen. "I must stop him."

"Something tells me that you seen this before..." Albetro said slowly to Kane.

"Yes, he's been collecting souls ever since he collected our father's soul in the urn." Kane said in the most scariest voice possible. This got chills up their spines from Sara, the Miz, Albetro Del Rio, R-Truth, and Christian.

"Geez, he needs to lay off the soul hunting." Edge said.

Kane ignored what Edge said and left the group to find his brother. Once Kane was out of sight the others kept on moving, with the camera lights and night vision to help them. After 10 trips from other people, leading Randy to RKO 5 random people, even Shawn Micheals who Randy thought he triped near him, they finally made it to the power storage room.

Before CM Punk went to go open the door, the door already opened. However, it didn't open on its own because the group saw Jeff Hardy coming out of that with a big bag full of skittles.

"HARDY!" Edge yelled out angry at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"More importantly, aren't you on TNA now?" Christian asked Jeff Hardy.

"First of all, I'm here to get my skittles. Second of all, I'm taking a day off from TNA." Jeff Hardy said like if he was the smartest person in the world.

Christain sighed and already knew what happened to Jeff Hardy. "You got fired again?"

"Y-Yeah...I was too addicted to skittles that they told me it was the candy or my job...it was the hardest thing I have to do in my life!" He cried out, leaving Sara's group to stare at him like if he was nuts.

"And I thought R-Truth was the crazy one..." The Miz whispered to himself without R-Truth or 'Little Jimmy' to hear.

"Let's get inside the power storage room already!" Randy Orton yelled out and went inside the room. In that small room, there was only a few chairs and boxes. There is a sign that said 'Power switch' and it pointed right at that power switch.

"Oh wow, Shawn. They even pointed at the power switch so no one can mistaken 'that' as power swich." Triple H said pointing at the water switch next to the power swtich. Both of them look the same, but the handles needed to be in the opposite direction from each other. The power switch was turned to its other side. It needed to be the other side in order for the lights to turn on.

"I can't believe it was this easy." CM Punk as he turned the power switch on the other way. The every single light in the mall turned back on, but from outside the power storage it sounded like it was raining.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Edge yelled out from outside the power storage room. By the the tone of his voice, everyone can tell that he was getting wet and getting angry.

"DAMN IT SHAWN! WHAT DID I JUST SAY A MINUTE AGO?" Triple H slapped his DX partner in the fact just so he can think clearly this time. "You weren't suppose to turn that?" Shawn asked slowly, rubbing his cheek.

"No!" Triple H yelled at him.

"Now how in the world are we going to get out?" Sara asked everyone but Edge and Jeff Hardy. Those two were outside the power storage with the sprinklers already on, so thats why it sounded like it was raining.

"Yay! It raining!" Jeff Hardy yelled out happily.

Ignoring the hyper Jeff Hardy, Randy turned to the water switch and moved the handle to the other side. The sprinklers turned off and now Sara's group can leave the power storage room.

When they got out all of them heard Christain laughing at the wet looking Rated R superstar. Edge growled, "I want freaking towels...NOW."

A wet and angry Rated R Superstar was much worse than a crazy R-Truth. However, this was too good and funny to pass this out, so Sara kept on recording as she turned off night vision and the lights to the camera.

"Hey guys...we never found out what happened with the Undertaker, Jack Swagger, and that stupid Eagle." R-Truth said. CM Punk's face told everyone that he didn't want to look for those two.

"I don't want to look for them!" CM Punk complained.

"Well we have to anyway. Vince will get pissed if he finds out that one WWE superstar is missing." Randy Orton declared to CM Punk.

To Sara, this will be another crazy adventure again in the mall. Sara's group headed out to the hallway with in the mall now that the lights are on.


	5. All the time

Title

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Sara's group looked towards the person who was screaming. It was none other than Matt Hardy.

"Great...JUST GREAT!" CM Punk yelled out loud.

"MATT!" Jeff Hardy grabbed a hold of his older brother and started shaking him by the shoulders. "What in the hell happened?" Jeff yelled out.

"I would tell you if you stop shaking me!" Matt yelled out.

"Sorry..."

Sara looked confused and stared at Matt Hardy. "Aren't you out of TNA too?"

"Yeah, but nevermind that!" Matt yelled and turned to the group. "Guys, I just saw the Undertaker! What the hell is he doing here?" Matt asked them, in panic mode.

"For reasons I do not know nor do I care!" Randy Orton suddenly yelled out. "Hardy, you tell me where the Undertaker is or so help me I will RKO you right now!"

"AND I NEED A FREAKIN TOWEL HERE!" Edge yelled out, still feeling wet from the sprinklers. From out of no where Shawn popped up and gave him a clean blue towel. Triple H blinked at him and said, "Where did you get that towel?"

"Don't ask. Don't tell." When Shawn said that he sounded and looked suspicious, but that didn't matter the Edge. He dried his face and placed the towel over his shoulders so he won't feel cold while everyone is looking for the Undertaker.

"Matt..."

"OKAY! OKAY! He's just standing at the entrance looking over Jack Swagger and that weird looking Eagle." Matt said. He hid behind his younger brother, because Randy was looking at him like a real snake would.

"Geez, now we have to go back the the mall entrance..." Sara said feeling a bit tired at the moment.

All of a sudden, every light that is in the mall started blinking on and off.

"Okay, this is getting freaky." Edge said.

"More freaker than Kane making the lights all red?" Christain asked his best friend.

The big group made their way back the mall entrance and as Matt Hardy said...Undertaker is waiting for them at the entrance. Jack Swagger and the Eagle masccot were laying there sleeping.

"They don't look like they took their souls." The Miz said.

Sara couldn't hear correctly, but she thought she heard voices in the urn that Undertaker is holding. "Is that Jack Swagger's voice in there?"

Christain also heard these voices as well. "And why I hear Chavo's voice in there too?"

The Undertaker growled and hit the urn for the voices to stop. All of them didn't know what was going on, but Shawn and Triple H didn't want to find out.

"Um, can we leave before Jeff starts dancing in the blinking lights?" Shawn asked with everyone nodding at him.

"THANK YOU! Now maybe I can call Abby again.." CM Punk mumbled as he headed outside the mall to go back to the tour bus. Edge and Christian both laughed at the Jack and the Eagle masccot for sleeping and getting their butts kicked by the Undertaker, then they head to the tour bus as well.

Since the Hardy boys are not in contract for WWE, they are not going with the rest of the group. They said their goodbyes anyway, so it wasn't a problem. The Miz and R-Truth helped Jack Swagger and Chavo, who they found out he is really the Eagle Masccot, get to the tour bus even though Miz and R-Truth were arguing a lot about a box of Spiders.

When Sara entered the tour bus with Randy Orton she asked, "Does this happen alot?"

Randy nodded at her and said, "All the time."


End file.
